Becoming the Twins
by Vintage Vine
Summary: This is just a little one-shot that summarizes Jane and Alec's beginning. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for agressive themes- paranoid, okay?


**Author's Note:**

I wrote this little one shot because- (wait for it)- when I rarely _do_ browse the Twilight fanfictions, I often see more stories that somehow make the characters human...erm, they just don't sit right with me. Although I did enjoy the five books of the Twilight saga, I really think there are enough Twilight fanfictions that one more- by me- wouldn't matter. And I got really bored last night. Also, I wrote this because I wanted to go into detail the death of Alec and Jane. It seemed really vague in the guide and books. So, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

_Prior to 800 A.D._

_This sluggish day just _won't_ go on, will it? _Aro thought tiredly while lounging in the throne chair alongside his companions. They'd already fed today, and he was so bored he could do it again. Caius cleared his throat noisily.

Sighing, Aro slowly turned to him. "Yes?"

Caius' steely gaze hardened, then he hissed. "Nothing."

Aro narrowed his eyes, then after a moment's hesitation, laughed hysterically. The sharp sound echoed and vibrated from the stone ceiling and marble walls.

Marcus, the never ceasing grimace stuck plainly on his pale features, merely glanced Aro's way and back to the floor. "What… could be so funny?"

In between fits, Aro explained his bout of amusement. "Over the centuries—" He paused to gasp out another chuckle. "I've already grown to call you my brothers. Now, you know how I simply _love_ expanding the guard—"

"Please, Aro," Caius broke in. "More often than not, you are rather unsuccessful in your search—"

Aro growled sullenly. "Should that mean I must give up the exploration? The guard could use more talents!"

Marcus sighed heavily. "Then what do you propose to do then, Aro?" He spoke with every word slow and deliberate.

Aro pondered the accusation. "We wait."

Caius rolled his eyes. "Fat lot of good, correct?"

Aro answered with a curt smile. "All good things to those who wait, _brother_."

Gradually, they each allowed the sun to set without another word. It was all shattered when an old friend was traveling through the city, and wanted to seek out the celebrated Volturi coven. Vran Fierne was a nomad passing through, traveling north. He'd heard of the Volturi coven, and was immensely intrigued by its large quantity.

As he pushed politely through the doors of their throne room, Vran grinned mischievously. "Aro," he spoke with some sort of pleasure that was only found when seeing a friend after so much time. "How have these centuries worked for you, dear friend?" As he spoke, the nomad walked unconsciously to the foot of the steps ascending to Aro and his comrades.

Aro smiled back openly, pleasantly thrilled to see his old friend. "Marvelous! There has been tragedy-" A sharp breath erupted from Marcus, and he meaningfully left the room. Caius rolled his eyes. Aro continued quietly. "But we are as powerful as ever, Vran. To where are you traveling? Have you not found your mate?"

The nomad shifted his gaze to their feet. "Two hundred years and yet I have not found her, Aro."

Aro smiled. "You will. Now, have you any news to address in our presence, Vran?"

The nomad chuckled without humor. "Yes, I may have something of interest to you…"

Aro's eyes widened and his smile spread across his pastry features. "Oh, marvelous! Have you found a special—"

The nomad interrupted so as not to get the regal vampire's hopes up. "Perhaps. In the village, I heard talk of a peculiar set of twins. You know how the multiple blood relations are thought of, Aro. They are thought to be bewitching and such in these dreary times. Anyway, these peculiar set of twins just happened to hold said peculiar qualities."

Puzzled, Aro raised his eyebrows curiously. "Where are you going with this, Vran?"

The nomad shifted from foot to foot. "Well, some talk of these twins— a brother and sister—came to my attention. They were, ah..."

Suddenly infuriated with the pointless mutterings of the nomad, Aro held out a commanding hand to the vampire. "Come here, so I shall see what you are rambling about!"

Hesitantly, Vran surged forward to connect their chalky white palms. Aro's hand was warm and smoothly calloused in his.

Not a minute later, Aro released the confused Nomad. "Thank you, Vran," he spoke with delight. "Your visit here will insure a pleasant one next time! You may go." He gestured a hand to the stone doors behind the nomad and pleasantly dismissed him. The nomad left with a slight bow and proceeded on with his destination in mind.

Aro went back to lounge in his seat with a tired slowness. It was then that Marcus returned with a grim glance at his companions. Caius smoothed over his tunic nonchalantly. "What did you see?" he asked with the same uninterested tone.

Aro looked his way then to the floor-to-ceiling windows disgustedly. "I think we have found another addition to our guard," he said quietly. "And it seems to be a promising addition indeed."

* * *

The boy and sister played happily about their garden with herbs and crops. It was frowned upon, yes, but they paid no mind to the inattentive rule. The little girl giggled as the boy fell into a small puddle nearby the grape vines. When she wasn't looking, he reached a hand toward her and pulled down. She landed beside him with a grunt and was immediately soaked on her bottom with the muddy water. They both laughed endlessly until the soft wailing began.

Their mother ushered the two children in with great urgency. "Please, come inside! They are here! They want to see you!" The twins stared at each other and rose to meet their mother at the earthen threshold. "Why are you wet?" she cried, pulling them in quickly, roughly.

Jane, the impassive sister, looked to her brother for support. He spoke with a slight shaking to his voice. "We were playing, Mother. Jane and I—"

A hand thumped his shoulder. "Save it! The royals are here. They wish to see you." She hastily pushed them into view of the Volturi. The twins had never seen the powerful trio before, but they were immensely mesmerized by the grandeur the emanated. Aro, with his pasty white skin and sleek black hair, smiled at them greedily. Caius was different from him in nearly every way but the self-indulgence. His own skin seemed translucent, his hair chalk white and cut to his shoulders. Marcus, the most depressed of the three, had short black hair, much opposed to Caius and a milky film over his eyes.

Alec, the introversive brother, stared at the three with indifference. Aro suspected this and stepped forward. "My dear boy, are you afraid?" he asked quietly.

With a flash in his eyes, Alec shook his head slowly. Their mother wept silently in the background. No one paid attention to her silent crying. Hesitantly, Aro looked to the girl.

"My lovely child, are _you_ as brave as your dear brother?"

Jane smiled slightly. "Of course," she whispered with a slight sense of apprehension.

Pleased, Aro walked swiftly back to his place alongside his coven leaders. "Well, do expect another visit then, my darlings. We will return for you at the peak of your lives!" On that happy note, the Volturi swept out of the small home and returned for their castle-like crypt.

Still smirking, Jane turned to her brother. Even at the glorious age of six, there was no fear in her tiny, maturing heart. "Brother, did I suspect a lie in your statement?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not, sister. They do not scare me. My only fear is death itself, right Mother?"

The frail woman looked at her two bewitching children. Scared to answer wrong, she nodded reassuringly. "Yes, child. Death is too questionable for us. Only He may know."

Satisfied, Alec took his sister's hand. "Might we play some more?"

Jane nodded and followed him back to the puddle.

* * *

"Were you not going to add them to the guard, Aro?" Caius was seething. Aro had yet again wasted a trip into cloudy daylight for two adolescent babies!

"Patience, brother. Have you not thought through this situation?"

Caius hesitated. "I see. You'll wait until they're of age, correct?"

"Yes, but there is another reason that I'm surprised you haven't address yet, Caius."

"And what might that be, _Aro_?"

Aro rose from his throne chair went to stand by the window closest to him. "Have you forgotten the law of the immortal children, brothers?"

Marcus nearly smiled. "I won't be included in that mistaken statement, Aro. _I_ have not forgotten such an important decree."

Caius hissed at his words and the insult behind them. "Must I remind you how you've _forgotten_ to search for the killer, _Brother_ Marcus? Or have you remembered to ignore the bloodlust you once craved?"

Charmion walked swiftly into the grand room and influenced the two vampires subtly. "Keep the peace, masters…" she whispered, knowing their heightened senses would hear. Aro nodded to her and she turned to leave once more. The influence had overruled the two bickering men before Marcus could react to the dreadful comment.

Aro cleared his throat and continued on. "The, ah, immortal children are forbidden in this game. We mustn't pull ourselves into hypocrisy and ignore our own laws. The children must be mature in their youth. We are to be the leaders of examples for our fellow nomads and travelers. If we must expect them to obey our standards in order to leave peacefully, then we can't squander any of that peace by violating our own laws."

Marcus sighed once Aro had finished. "I suppose you're right, Aro."

Caius grinned slightly, a rare feature to his usually steely gazes. "I, too, agree, Aro. Shall we see to it the townspeople keep their torches and matches to themselves?" he asked, trying for a more casual, humorous tone.

Aro shook his head slowly. "No, dear Caius. I trust the people enough they won't hurt the dear children. Who would turn on their kind?" Unbeknownst to Marcus and Caius, Aro knew very well how quickly one might turn on his own.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

They were removed from their home at the early break of dawn. "Out with you, you witches!"

Jane, lacking the bravery in her, clung to her brother's side as they were hauled off by the strong men. They were shoved into the street, nearly stripped of their clothing. Jane glanced back at her mother for some sort of explanation, reasoning. There was nothing but a cold accusation in her mother's hard black irises. Alec walked on with what little dignity he could muster for the both of them and kept his quiet.

Jane was thinking all the while. She was trying her best to form a plan, an escape. Nothing. The hold the man had on her bound wrists was too numbing. Even Alec looked to be overpowered. But she did get the chance to whisper to him as quietly as she could. The men were none the wiser.

"Alec, brother, I'm sorry. I should not have—"

He simply looked forward as he spoke. "Don't sister. We may be walking toward our death, but it is the justice becoming of us. Our neighbors did not welcome our gifts. And we used them selfishly. We mustn't let Death overpower us without using our gifts to the fullest. Remember that."

Jane nodded, not entirely sure what his small speech meant. But as she neared the stakes and the crowing people, she held no fear. _Fight,_ that is what Alec had meant.

Once they were strapped to their individual posts, Jane felt all the hatred that had been building inside her since that day long ago, when the Volturi had visited. Why hadn't they taken her and Alec then? They would never get their chance to come back for them now, for whatever purpose they were intended for.

The townspeople were lighting torches, shoving pitchforks their way. Jane closed her eyes and waited for the fire to engulf her. _Pain_, she thought. But it was not in expectancy or anticipation. No, she focused solely on silencing her enemies with _pain_. The rich, screaming desire filled her mind as the newfound flames licked at her heels, threatening to climb higher. Images of flames and blood brought her lips to an alluring smile as she imagined with pleasure the horrible, individual, drawn-out deaths of those who were hurting her and her beloved brother. Even as she burned, she envisioned herself screaming the various profanities as she watched these neighbors be immersed in pure, electrifying agony.

Alec, however, fought to keep himself from experiencing the burning inferno. With his own thoughts, he willed himself from feeling any of it. Nor did he allow his ears to hear his sister's unconscious screaming, or his own. No, he could not allow himself to hear such an odd sound coming from her pale lips. He also wouldn't allow himself to think of the hatred he felt for these hideous townsfolk, the very _neighbors_ he was raised alongside. He simply secured himself from any use of his senses—all but one, that is. The sixth sense that allowed him peace as he burned as the 'witch' he was claimed.

* * *

The nomad, Vran Fierne, didn't hesitate to march into Aro's presence. Startled, then enraged, Aro slid out of his chair and faced the intruder. "How dare you—"

Vran threw himself to his knees and begged for mercy. "Please, it's the twins, sire! The people—they're performing the execution! You must hurry!"

Abruptly, Aro took Vran's hand and quickly let it go. Turning to Caius and Marcus with an agonized stare, he whispered "I must leave, bothers. Seeing as it has only been seven years and they are a mere thirteen, I shall do what must be done." With that, he turned from his companions.

Caius began to hurriedly shriek after him, but Marcus knew to tell him to hold his tongue. They waited for the return of their leader and his newest additions.

Aro arrived at the execution site. Outraged, he demanded for the guilty party. No one came forth, and so he bent to untie Jane's burned and feeble hands. The fire had long sense relinquished, leaving the two singing twins to rot with their torture and suffering. Then he moved to Alec's wrists. He coughed, and his charred lips trembled. Both were barely breathing, and neither opened their eyes to see their savior. Whilst untying the two, Aro glanced at Jane's face; it held an eerie bitterness. Alec's seemed disturbingly at peace.

Turning away from his beloved villagers, he picked Jane up without hesitation. Grazing her blackened neck, he bit down fervently. She gasped without opening her eyes, and writhed slightly in his arms. He set her gently back to the ground and spun to Alec. He did the same for the boy, finding it strenuous.

At the sight of Aro biting the children with too much familiarity in the picture, the villagers shared a gasp and the hundreds of them ran, frantic of their attacker.

Aro knew what had to be done. He knew. Every one of his subjects, every one of them… would have to perish. And he carried the event out until there were no witnesses left.

Returning back to his castle with his two prizes, Aro watched the transformation take place. Jane's lovely grandeur erupted from the venom taking its painful course. Her once ivy skin turned even paler. Even her once ocean blue eyes would change to the blood lustful red that came with every newborn.

Even his dear Alec wouldn't be the same. More beautiful, of course. But would he still hold that unrelenting bravery? Aro banished that worry immediately. Vampires had no reason to fear. They were powerful, dominating. There was no room for fear in their hard-stone hearts. Then, his greatest worry overcame him. Had he selfishly obliterated a whole village just for two children that he couldn't guarantee would hold a gift? Or morals for that matter? Would they obey the laws into which they were conceived against? Had he just made a powerless mistake?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! While I'm clueless when it comes to ideas for _Twilight_ fanfiction, I think this may be the only piece I'll write. I'd rather put my efforts to work with Stephenie Meyer's _The Host_. And while mentioning that, I'm begging, _begging_ for ideas. I don't want to stop writing that good ole Wanda/Ian fluff! It's too much fun!

Thanks again! :)


End file.
